º When The Lights Go Out º
by SMEXY GALS S.A
Summary: ONESHOT COMICO HAOxLYSERG Hay un apagón n ksa Asakura mientras Hao...se pervertía virtualmente xDD De pronto, estando en busk del fuckin' culpable, termina en el piso después de rodarse las escaleras con...¡BUH! JOJOJO! [LEAN.REVIEWS]


"**When The Lights Go Out"**

_("Cuando las Luces se Van")_

_**By "Smexy Gals S.A."**_

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

**Aclaratorias:**

**_Smexy Gals S.A_** es una entidad binacional conformada por el dúo de las hermanísimas incestuosas y adictas al yaoi: Nadesiko Takase y Juny S. Tao.

**Objetivo inmediato**:

Escribir buenos fics con bishies haciendo de la suyas para nuestro 'sano' y delicioso deleite. Para más información (objetivos, metas, sueños, fantasías húmedas y demás), remitirse a nuestro sencillo **Profile**. xD

**Características:**

**_OneShot de Shaman King._** Cómico, no tan pervertido como sería un fic nuestro, pero hay yaoi, OBVIAMENTE.

**Alertas:**

Ninguna, bueno, quizá que hay shonen ai y alguna que otra mala palabra que no mata a nadie. ¬.¬Û

**Género:**

Morbosamente cómico. xD JOJOJO!

**Raiting:**

K.

**Parejas:**

HaoxLyserg n' HoroxRen

**Summary:**

Narra una de las situaciones que podrían darse al haber un apagón en la Pensión "En". Hao pervirtiéndose virtualmente y un inglés con miedo a la oscuridad. xD

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

La noche recién se había dignado a aparecer y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, había traído consigo un cielo por demás oscuro y despejado de luna, estrellas y demás objetos estelares. Era un viernes más y en la Pensión 'En' los Viernes solían ser sagrados, los días de dejar todo x demás brillante y limpio, todos gracias a la emperatriz de la maldad, la reina de la malevolencia, ¡LA INNOMBRABLE! . 

Pero todos la conocían como Anna obedece-o-te-patearé-los-huevos Kyoyama. Ya ven, Annita se hacía querer, tanto así que hasta los pobres inquilinos/esclavos habían tenido presente claramente en sus atormentadas mentes cada una de sus expresiones y gestos, digo, para resolver cuál sería su desgracia próxima. Pero ese no era el punto de esta historia, no, ¡claro que no!

Todo había comenzado esa tarde con un generoso préstamo a corto plazo que el joven Ren Tao había le había dado al mayor de los Asakura, el cuál se encontraba viviendo con ellos desde hace unos días después de soltar argumentos demasiado irreales e idiotas, además de irreverentes, para la dueña de casa; por tal motivo, estos fueron reemplazados rápidamente por adulaciones y piropos propios de su sexy y galante persona. Y Anna pues…

En fin, no importa. u.ú Siempre me pregunto xq término hablado de esa loca…

Y hablando de terminar. Ese mismo día, osease viernes, Hao había experimentado lo genial que había resultado ser un humano inservible y corriente. Todo el tiempo pensó que se trataba de la vida más aburrida y estúpida que se pudo haber creado, obviando el patético ciclo de vida de una esponja, claro. Tenía la irrefutable idea de mandar a matar a todo ser que lo único que sabía utilizar bien eran esas cosas que hablaban solas, como salía llamarles, pero fue su querido hermanito quien lo instruyó por el _'largo y entretenido'_ mundo de las telecomunicaciones, so…

-Sólo 20 por ciento más…-Murmuró para si con una sonrisa perversa y por demás lujuriosa, mientras frotaba sus manos ambiciosamente y mirada estupidizado la pantalla de la portátil de Ren.

Si, ese fue el generoso préstamo que le hizo Ren después de preguntarle por 17 razones por la cuales la necesitaba. Hao sólo le había hecho una mueca de fastidio y sin más le arrebató el aparato de las manos y desapareció. Muy práctico en esto días.

Y ahora, sentadote esperaba porque su preciada descarga finalizara y por fin él pudiera disfrutar de su tan ansiado…

¿Video musical? Quizá.

¿Archivo PDF? ¡JA! Hao con las justas y sabe que existe el Internet…

¡Ah, ya sé! De seguro y está bajando la última versión de…

-¡NO, MIERDA! ¡ESTOY BAJANDO PORNO, ¿OK! òÓ ¡Así que deja de joderme que estoy ocupado!-

Bueno, bueno, pero no es para alterarse así tampoco. u.ù

-¡¿QUIÉN SE ALTERA! ÒÓ.-

No, nadie…¬-¬Û

En fin, como iba diciendo, estaba Hao…pervirtiéndose virtualmente cuando de pronto, su increíble sentido de la intuición le dijo que algo malo iba a pasar. Miró a todos lados para después volver su mirada a la PC y tomarla de ambos lados, mirándola amenazante.

-Vamos, date prisa, vamos, vamos…-

**¡PLINCK!**

-No puede ser.-Exclamó resoluto quedándose quieto en medio de la reciente oscuridad que lo venía envolviendo desde hace pocos segundos. Apretó los bordes de la pantalla de la portátil con sus puños temblantes. Estaba furioso, empezó a respirar sonoramente mientras sentía como una irremediable llama crecía dentro de su estómago y quemaba sus entrañas, fastidiándolo aún más. Apretó los dientes empezando a gruñir rabioso y sin más arrojó la computadora al suelo con fuerza ante un grito de furia, provocando un golpe sordo y que el sonido de algo rompiéndose se expandiera por todo el lugar, AKA el baño.

Había que ser precavidos cualquier cosa, ¿no?

-Maldita sea, malditos sean todos…-Maldecía por lo bajo poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras apretaba sus puños a más no poder, sintiendo como estos ardían hasta el último nervio de sus largos y morenos dedos. Ya una vez de pie, sin importarle estarse metido en medio de una tremenda oscuridad, demostró lo agradecido que se encontraba.

-¡MATO AL JO DE PUTA MAL PARIDO QUE CORTÓ LA LUZ!-Gritó con ira halando sus largos cabellos castaños que hace sólo un rato había lavado cuidadosamente. Luego, sin esperar nada, salió del lugar sabiendo muy bien por donde ir para no golpearse. Sólo se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

Si, sé que se están preguntando: ¡Pero que estúpida xD, una portátil no se apaga con que se valla la luz! Y si, lo sé. Pasa que, en esta historia, la portátil que Ren compró era robada y se la revendieron al doble de lo que realmente costaba, y, ¿saben que, la porquería tenía la batería cagada, es por eso que se apagó. u.u

Así que…

Hao caminaba a pasos firmes por el pasillo del segundo piso, tratando de tantear la presencia de alguien y sacarle a golpes el motivo por el cuál se había fregado su sacrosanta descarga poco decente. Al llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo por unos segundos mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos sueltos y algo húmedos. Afinó su oído sin querer y fue así que logró distinguir una respiración algo agitada, en realidad, eran ligeros gimoteos y, si no se equivocaba, sollozos los acompañaban. Relajó su expresión, extrañado, y trató de pensar quién sería la única persona que se pondría así en una situación como esa, mientras, bajó unos cuantos escalones sin hacer el menor ruido sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escalera.

-¿Qui…quién está allí?-

Hao abrió los ojos enormemente: ¿El inglés verde? ¿Aquí y ahora? El pelilargo se quedó quieto y paralizó su respiración. De seguro el inglés se había tardado en darse cuenta de la presencia de otra persona por lo nervioso y asustado que estaba. Hao sonrió de lado y bajó unos escalones más hasta quedar casi frente al chico de la radiestesia. Sintió su respiración agitada mucho más potente.

-¿Quién…? ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú, amigo?-Preguntó con una vocecita casi apagada y estirando su temblorosa mano hasta tocar lo que permanecía frente a él, logró posar su mano sobre el abdomen de alguien. Y de pronto, pasó.

-¡BUH!-Exclamó Hao prendiendo una pequeña llamita que iluminaba su rostro desde abajo, luciendo una sonrisa por demás encantadora, pero eso no bastó para que el chico asustado se tranquilizara. Al contrario, dio un saltó junto con un potente grito, esto ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás, llevándose a Hao con él. Suerte que Haito era dueño de unos reflejos fabulo…

**¡PLONK! ¡PLAFF! ¡PUMM!**

Retiro lo dicho.

Después de esa contundente caída por todo lo que restaba de las escaleras, Hao sacudió su cabeza un poco mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, tratando de despejarse de ese enredo que le causó las vueltas que se dio junto con el pequeño peliverde. Emitió un quejido al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, pero algo blando y ligeramente pesado se lo impedía. Sus piernas estaban enredadas con otras y su brazo izquierdo estaba…

-¿Lyserg?-Preguntó inteligentemente. Trató de distinguir algo en esa oscuridad, pero le fue imposible, así que atinó a encender un ligera llamita a su lado.

Lo que vio le hizo sentir algo que jamás en su desequilibrada vida había sentido. Un ligero calorcito se acopló en sus mejillas y su garganta se había secado de manera imperceptible. El rostro de Diethel estaba a centímetros del suyo, todavía se pregunta como fue que no sintió su respiración que en estos momentos era sosegada y por demás cálida. Labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sus cabellos desordenados caían de manera infantil sobre ese rostro blanco que se teñía de rojo de a pocos. Le pareció tan bello.

Desde hace mucho que no lo veía, casi 3 años desde que terminó toda esa tontería del torneo y cada quién volvió a hacer lo que mejor sabía, aparte de nada. Hao recién y se reencontraba con el grupo de los Yoyo's crecidos y ya casi todos, incluyéndolo, habían adoptado los típicos cambios hormonales y del tiempo. Pero a su parecer, el chico de Inglaterra seguía siendo ese hermoso niño que arrugaba su expresión cuando lo veía. Sonrió levemente al pensar ese tipo de estupideces de colegiala enamorada.

-Hao Asakura.-Susurró el verdecito sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, sin creerlo todavía por completo. Sus manos estaban sobre su fortalecido pecho mientras que una mano ajena lo tomaba de la cintura con fuerza, asiéndolo contra él. Tragó saliva empezando a sentir ese tipo de calentura que te viene de una sola y se instala en todo tu rostro y te revuelve el estómago. Lyserg trató de levantarse, pero al tiempo que hizo esto, se llevó consigo al mayor de los gemelos, quién ahora lo tenía más cerca de antes.

Lyserg pudo ver su suave cabello castaño caer por sus hombros. Ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro…

-Suéltame.-Ordenó severo el inglés sintiendo como Hao apretaba el agarre de su cintura acercándolo más hacia él e, inconcientemente, rozando ambas partes bajas al estar con las piernas enredadas y en conclusión parecía el inglés estar sentado sobre él.-Dije que me sol…-

-Si te oí, inglés.-Lo cortó. Observó la cercanía de sus labios con los fruncidos del otro y sonrió mordaz.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Preguntó superior, imponiendo algo de curiosidad aunque no lo sintiera así. Lyserg frunció el ceño.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.-

-Claro que si, soy un Asakura, esta también es mi casa, ¿o no lo sabías?-

-No me importa.-

-¿Qué cosa? ¿El hecho que esta sea mi casa o el que esté aquí?-

Lyserg abrió los ojos ante tal interrogante. No sabía que responder, es más, ¡no quería responderle a ese sádico egocéntrico! Hao sonrió una vez más ante la sorpresa de Lyserg, subió una de sus manos hasta alcanzar uno de los mechones verdes que caían cerca de la mejilla del inglés. Este se sobresaltó un poco ante tal contacto impropio del gemelo mayor.

-No puedo creer…-Lyserg tragó saliva al ver como paseaba su mirada extraña por su rostro hasta quedarse en sus nerviosos labios.-…como no me di cuenta lo lindo que eras, adorable e inocente…-Susurró suavemente al tiempo que soplaba una ligera cantidad de aire caliente sobre los labios del inglés antes de tomarlos entre los suyos, suavemente, ante la mirada atónita del contrario.

Diethel no podía creer lo que estaba aconteciéndole: Hao Asakura, el maligno ser que intentó matarlos…¡¿lo estaba besando después de haberle dicho tales cosas! Imposible, debía ser un raro sueño, pero…se sentía tan real la forma tan rica en como envolvía sus labios húmedos y succionaba partes de estos, urgiéndole con su lengua que abriera un poco más la boca y así poder tomarlo por completo. Y lo hizo después de que por alguna razón su mente lo obligó, sometiéndolo a sentir ese inquieto pedazo de carne que insistía en liarse con la suya, que parecía muerta. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que los brazos de Hao lo envolvían por completo en su cintura y volvía más profundo y frenético el beso que compartían…

Le estaba correspondiendo sin advertirlo, es que parecía una pesada marea que lo reconfortaba increíblemente…¡PERO ERA…!

-¡No!-Soltó de forma queda separándose por completo y levantándose. Respirada un poco agitado y con una de sus manos tapaba la evidencia de lo acababa de hacer a poca conciencia. Hao lo vio desde el suelo con esa sonrisita pendenciera que siempre porta. Lyserg apretó los ojos y rodeó rápidamente al Asakura en el suelo y se alejó de allí, sin temer por la oscuridad mientras pronunciaba algo como _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ o _'No puedo creerlo'_ a voz ahogada.

-¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó fingiendo tristeza el pelilargo caminando detrás de él hasta alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo. Lyserg trató de soltarse ante un preciso jalón, pero lo único que consiguió fue quedar preso entre una de las paredes y el firme cuerpo de la pesadilla que acaba de encontrar. Escuchó claramente como Hao emitía una risita maliciosa muy por lo bajo, ajustó sus ojos al igual que sus puños.

Hao se mantuvo muy cerca de su rostro hasta que atinó a recorrer con la punta de su nariz la mejilla caliente de Lyserg y luego seguir hasta su oído, estremeciendo al verdecito. Eso lo hizo sonreír para si, de verdad que le había fascinado esa imagen de perdido en el espacio que traía Lyserg Diethel cuando lo vio tendido sobre él en el piso. Parecía tan inocente y débil de mente que aprovechó la agraciada y comprometedora situación.

-Me gustas…-

-Cállate, no digas tonterías.-

-¿Tonterías?-

-Si, tonterías. Así que deja de burlarte de mi, imbésil.-

Hao se detuvo por unos segundos en lo que su mano apretaba levemente el blanco cuello, acariciándolo ausentemente con su pulgar. Lyserg lo retaba con su mirada esmeralda pegándose todo lo que podía contra la pared para tratar de calmar un poco el nerviosismo que le causaba el tener el cuerpo de Hao tan cerca de sí y no poder verlo del todo bien.

-Prenderé algunas velas.-Habló seriamente y se alejó del pequeño peliverde, quién parecía una lapa en la pared todo asustado con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca.

-¿Qué?-

**º:.:º:.:º**

-…-

-Por los grandes espíritus, no seas tan hablador, inglés.-

Lyserg hizo una mueca viendo como empezaba con los sarcasmos otra vez. Apretó la taza de té que estaba tomando y que, por seguridad, decidió prepararse él mismo a la luz de las velas que Haito había puesto alrededor de la cocina, alumbrándola de manera acogedora y dándole un aire lúgubre sin querer. El gemelo mayor se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla cruzando sus brazos y posando su seria mirada en el inglés. Este enarcó una ceja ante el escrutinio.

-¿Qué tanto me observas?-

-Quiero observarte.-

-No lo hagas, no me gusta que me mires así, parece que fueras a comerme.-

-No te equivocas.-

-Eres un pervertido, ¡no quiero ni imaginarme lo que estará pasando por tu asquerosa mente!-Exclamó medio sonrojado golpeando con su puño la mesa. Hao sonrió de lado.

-Créeme que no estoy pensando en nada…todavía.-

-¡Suficiente! Me largo.-Lyserg dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó después de echarle una mirada lasciva al Asakura. Este suspiró resignado apoyando su rostro en su mano que servía de pedestal al igual que su brazo.

-Vamos, Lyserg, no te vallas aún. Estoy tan solito.-

Lyserg detuvo su paso y lo vio por su hombro con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que de no haberse detenido ahora estaría cerrando la puerta de la entrada, pero por alguna estúpida razón seguía parado observando al guapo Hao Asakura.

¿Para que engañarse? Había disfrutado el beso que le había dado y el hecho que haya sido precisamente él, le parecía excitante por estar supuestamente prohibido para él. Se sentía como un traidor, además de un menso por andar dándole sus ganas al japonés ese al quedarse allí. Pero…

Maldito cerebro que tiende a hacer lo que se le pega su puta gana. Por más que quería, seguía mirando disimuladamente ese par de orbes negras que se mantenían pegadas a sus esmeraldas.

-¿Por qué habría de quedarme a hacerte compañía? No me agradas.-

-No pido agradarte, sólo quiero que te quedes a hacerme compañía.-

-¿Qué si no quiero?-Replicó Lyserg después de un corto silencio en que Hao bajó su brazo a la mesa, sin dejar de verlo.

-Sé que quieres...-

-¡Claro que no, tú no sabes nada!-Le gritó el verdecito dándose la vuelta por completo y golpeando el piso de la cocina con fuerza. Asakura ni se inmutó.-Mira, vine a ver a Yoh y...-Hao frunció un poco el ceño y se levantó de la mesa haciendo que Lyserg se quedara callado y sus labios empezaran a temblar premeditando que algo iba a hacerle, se acercaba a paso firme hacia él…apretó los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrió ya tenía el rostro del chico cerca del suyo como el tiempo que estuvieron en el piso.

-Pues si tanto te interesa mi tonto hermanito como dices, entonces imagina que yo soy él, total, somos iguales.-Terminó de decir sin siquiera cambiar esa pétrea expresión que traía en el rostro. Lyserg lo vio extrañado por lo que había dicho.

¿Ver a Yoh en él? Eso era la cosa más incoherente que había escuchado en su vida, ¡era imposible siquiera imaginarlo! Eran tan distintos: Yoh siempre con su semblante de buena gente y con esa sonrisa dopada que lo caracterizaba al igual que su risita enfermiza, pero Hao era…era…el era fuera de serie. Poseía un poder de atracción mortal y expresiones dignas de un tirano. Era guapo, fino, misterioso, sarcástico, cruel y su voz lo hacía ver como todo un conocedor dueño del mundo.

En realidad, era demasiado para el pobre y nervioso de Lyserg. No pudo evitar rememorar el instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de…

Era toda una tentación imposible de despejar, ¡iba a matarlo si no hacía algo!

Lyserg respiró hondo aflojando los hombros y bajando la mirada, derrotado. Sintió que lo acogían en un cálido abrazo, se dejó llevar al tiempo que subía, algo dudoso, sus manos hasta encerrarlas en la cintura de Hao. Cerró los ojos al instante que realizó lo placentero que empezaba a sentirse entre ese par de fuertes y suaves brazos que acariciaban su espalda sensualmente al tiempo que lo apretaban más hacia él. Volvió a respirar hondo, soplando posteriormente sobre el cuello que tenía muy cerca, muy cerca…

…y que con ese aroma tan nuevo y fascinante para él, se le antojaba a darle una probada, aunque fuera una sola y pequeña…

Y tres segundos después ya se encontraba saboreando a ojos cerrados lo rico que se sentía lamer y besar aquel pedazo de piel que jamás imagino, siquiera, tenerlo a tres metros de distancia. Lyserg había apagado los controles y encendido el automático en su cerebro dejándolo hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Subió una de sus manos hasta apoyarla al otro extremo de su cuello y así tener mayor balance y apoyo. Por su parte el chico Asakura disfrutaba enormemente de esa inesperada actividad que empezaba a laxarlo de manera veloz. Paseaba sus manos por la delgada espalda del inglés hasta que sin querer queriendo fueron a parar hasta su trasero, donde se entretuvieron manoseando, apretando y haciendo cosquillas por encima de la tela de los jeans claros que usaba el más pequeño; el cual ya iba por el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándola y soltando jadeos placenteros sobre el sensible sentido.

El gemelo fue empujando instintivamente al inglés hasta una de las paredes de la cocina para así tenerlo atrapado y a su entera disposición, pero al parecer calculó mal ante todo el entretenimiento y ambos fueron a caer al piso, uno sobre otro como la primera vez.

Una brisa entró apagando cada una de las velas encendidas.

Hao fue en primero en reaccionar empezando a reír divertido por la situación tan estúpida y coincidente que estaban viviendo. Lyserg le plantó una cachetada tranquilizadora.

-¡¿Qué pasó con tu sentido del humor, verde!-

-No me parece gracioso u.ú.-

-¡Lo es, lo es! Todo esto pasó por pensar en mi hermanito como…-

-¿Quién estaba pensando en Yoh?-

Hao se quedó callado y su risa se empezó a extinguir de a pocos para voltear a ver la cara tranquila del chico de cabellos verdes que mantenía sus manos sobre su cuello y lo veía de forma profunda, sin rasgo de nerviosismo alguno.

Ahora él era el nervioso. Irónico, ¿ne?

Tragó saliva levemente y se acomodó con lentitud sobre el cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo, quieto. De pronto, sintió que tiraban de su cuello un poco. Observó como ahora era el inglés quien quería besarlo y él no hacía nada por complacerlo. Así que suavemente dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Lyserg y así estar todo lo cerca posible, poder tocarlo, besarlo y embriagarse por completo de…

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que debimos quedarnos, Anna e Yoh si se fueron temprano.-Habló una voz en un susurro regañón hacia otra que parecía estar muy cerca de ella.

-¡Cállate Hoto!-Le contestó severa la otra voz mientras le daba un zape algo fuerte. Horito se quejó de inmediato.-Además no íbamos a estar solos, ¿qué hay de Hao? O, ¿ya olvidaste que está de arrimado desde el Martes?-Dijo la misma voz de la persona que estaba con Horo Horo. Se oía tranquila y reflexiva. Hao se enervó al instante, quiso levantarse, pero Lyserg se lo impidió colocando sus labios sobre los del pelilargo, sin moverlos. ¿Quería que se callara o que diablos?

-No, pero…-Horo calló al instante que soltaba una risita maliciosa pero bastante infantil. Sus pasos fueron rápidos al tiempo que los de la otra persona no pudieron reaccionar y trastabilló cayendo con el chico al piso provocando un golpe MUY cerca de donde estaban Hao y Lyserg, el inglés de cabellos verdes. Ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio, tratando de escuchar algo más y así, Lyserg podría dar con la identidad del otro chico, por el contrario Hao sabía muy bien quién era el que acompañaba al promiscuo del Hoto Hoto.

No pasó poco tiempo para que gemidos quedos llegaran hasta sus oídos, además de ropa refregándose entre sí y uno de otro sonoro beso en distintas partes del cuerpo. Hao tuvo que ahogar al inglés con un beso con intromisión al sentir que sus labios se fruncían para empezar a reír, no quería aguarles la fiesta, además…mientras más avanzaran, más vergonzoso sería después.

-Ahh…si, así mi Ren…-

-¡¿REN!-

Y luego lo único que se escuchó fueron lo rápidos movimientos que hicieron Ren y Horo al levantarse y quedarse a un lado del pasillo, respirando agitadamente. Horo parecía asustado al haber escuchado una voz de sabe Dios donde, sabía que no había sido Hao porque la voz era más aguda. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a un ofuscado y semidesnudo Ren contra su pecho, estando este dándole la espalda, sentado delante de él y entre sus piernas. El chino Tao respiraba más agitado aún, sosteniendo con ambas manos uno de los brazos que lo rodeaba por los hombros.

-¡¿Quién está ahí! ¡Sal de una vez!-

Silencio total. Hao le había tapado la boca a un sorprendido inglés, quién había gritado eso de la nada ante la buena nueva que Ren y Hoto eran novios o algo por el estilo. Pero ahora lo importante era disculparse y…

¡¿Disculparse!

Si. Pasa que Hao le importaba un bledo las disculpas sólo quería avergonzar luego, luego a ese par, pero Lyserg le aguó la fiesta con su gritito. El pelilargo Asakura se inclinó sobre su oído sin destapar sus labios.

-¿Crees que sea un ladrón?-Preguntó inseguro Horo. Ren lo vio por sobre su hombro con cara de _'¿Eres estúpido o tienes caca en el cerebro?'_

-¿Un ladrón que me conoce?-Dijo. Horo levantó los hombros.

-No digas ni una sola pala…-

**¡PLINCK!**

Y… ¡Bienvenida sea la luz! n0n

Parpadeos múltiples. Silencio de sepulcro.

-¿Hao?-

-¡¿Y Lyserg Diethel!-

Hao levantó la vista hacia el par de sujetos que los veían. Embozó una sonrisa pervertida mientras los veía de arriba abajo. Ren se sonrojo mientras fruncía el ceño y Hoto inclinó su rostro escondiéndolo en el cuello del chino. Aunque la vergüenza había sido mínima, Hao se veía muy divertido por eso, pero aún así no había tenido la satisfacción completa. Ahora, ¿cómo explicar su comprometedora situación con el chico de cabellos verdes?

Bueno pregunta, se dijo el mayor de los Asakura. Pero Ren se les adelantó sin preocuparse de su deplorable estado de vestir, osease camisa por los hombros, pantalones bajos por las caderas y cabellos revueltos. Horo, pues…seguía disfrutando de lo agradable de la colonia del menor proveniente del país del sol naciente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lyserg?-Preguntó ya más calmado el chico. Lyserg lo observó levantando un poco la cabeza y sonriendo nerviosamente, luego vio a Hao solicitando su increíble y siempre prudente don del habla.

-¡Oh, que bueno que ya llegó la luz!-

- ¬.¬Û -

De acuerdo, quizá era prudente, pero era estúpido en situaciones de doble riesgo.

¡50 puntos menos para…!

Ah, no, eso es otra cosa… . 

-¿Y bien?-

-Yo…-

-Bueno, bueno.-

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante tales palabras. La voz era gélida y sarcástica, se sentía su odio pegar vuelo hacia ellos y caer directamente en sus cabezas. Horo se abrazó más a Ren refundiendo su rostro un poco más mientras que Ren empezaba a ahogarse un poco por la fuerza impuesta. Lyserg apretó los ojos mientras se cubría el avergonzado rostro y Hao veía a los dos recién llegados parados en el comienzo del pasillo de entrada. ¡Pero que gran espectáculo estarían dando! De seguro y reclutaban más dinero que la presentación de la Jaula de las Locas en su gira mundial.

De acuerdo, eso fue cruel.

-Hao Asakura.-Este tragó saliva viendo a su siempre sonriente y bella cuñadita que un poco más y lo mataba a pestañazos.-¿Podrías explicarme…QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡¿CREEN QUE MI CASA ES UN BURDEL O QUE CARAJOS! ¡¡SE ME LARGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!-Gritó fuera de sí señalando la puerta al tiempo que el pobre Yoh se tapaba los oídos y se refugiaba cerca de la pared para no ser afectado por la onda expansiva que su prometida provocaba con tremendo rugido.

-¡Pero Anna…!-

-¡¡DIJE LARGO!-

**º:.:º:.:º**

-Dios mío, que vergüenza u.ù…-Lyserg permanecía sentado con la cabeza gacha en el ancho barandal del puente. Movía su cabeza negativamente mientras se lamentaba su mala suerte. Hao se mantenía parado a su lado, apoyado en el mismo barandal bebiendo una soda de lo más pancho sin preocuparse por el malestar que el grupo vivía.-Debe de estar pensando que soy un pervertido…-

-Además de gay...-

Lyserg levantó la mirada y asesinó diez veces seguidas a Hao quien se limitaba a sacar un chicle de su envoltura para comérselo después. Se giró a ver al inglesito que lo veía con expresión molesta, ya saben, con los labios fruncidos y el puente de su nariz por demás arrugado.

-Gracias, pero tus comentarios están de más.-

-Pero es la verdad.-

-¡Si, pero no viene al caso ahora!-

-Oye, Lyserg…-

El solicitado relajó su expresión y dejó su momentánea discusión con Hao para volverse a ver a Ren, este se mantenía parado en el barandal contrario de brazos cruzados. Horo comía un emparedado sentado a un lado del chino.

-¿Qué fue de…tu novio ese en Inglaterra?-Preguntó tranquilamente. Lyserg abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que preguntaba Ren. ¡¿Qué novio! Se estaba equivocando de persona. Iba a decirle que estaba equivocado, pero Hao se le adelantó.

-¿Qué novio?-Hao había entrecerrado los ojos haciendo su escrutinio común en la seria cara de Ren Tao. Fue cuando Horo añadió.

-Pues el que nos contó en su última carta, ¿verdad, Ren?-La mirada del gemelo viajó hasta Horo y su emparedado, sólo que ahora chupaba un par de sus dedos y mirada a su querido chinese. La mandíbula de Lyserg cayó hasta el piso mientras que sentía que sus mejillas reventarían en cualquier momento.

-Claro.-Dijo Ren saltando hábilmente al piso y tomando asiento a un lado de Hoto.-Decías que lo conociste en la universidad y que estaban muy enamorados.-Horo asintió convencido. Hao se cruzó de brazos muy _'emocionado'_ con todo lo que contaban estos dos. Lyserg quería llorar.

-¡Ah si! Además dijiste que estaban viviendo juntos en Londres y que era un sueño de 23 años.-Se detuvo para reír un poco, divertido. Hao abrió los ojos ante la afirmación que el inocente verdecito andaba con un tipo mayor que ellos. Ren le mandó un codazo en el estómago para que continuara.-Es alto, atractivo, de cabellos negros, ojos azul cobalto, amable…-

-…comprensivo, inteligente, detallista, cariñoso…-Le siguió Ren mientras Horo contabilizaba con sus dedos, sin dejar la risa. Hao rechinó los dientes y...-Y que era excelente en la cama…-Insertar la sonrisa más pervertida en la historia de la cara de Ren. Horo le acompañó con una risita lujuriosa que iba por lo bajo hasta que…

-¡¡ES SUFICIENTE! -Gruñó mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la pensión. Horo se desbandó a reír abiertamente con ambas manos en su estómago mientras que Ren reía elegantemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Uff! Suerte que se fue, no tenía más adjetivos en mente. u.u-Ren lo vio de reojo, una gota cayendo por su nuca preguntándose como fue posible que se enredara con un pánfilo como el que tenía por novio.

Lyserg estaba más blanco que una hoja, toda la sangre se le había ido a los pies cuando Ren dijo eso último. ¡PERO SI EL ERA VIRGEN! T.T Ya lo habían desvirgado en su imaginación…pobre…

-¡Ren! ¡Todo eso es mentira!-Recriminó el inglés acercándose al dúo azul-púrpura.

-Ya lo sé.-Contestó de lo más tranquilo el chino.-Lo hicimos apropósito.-

-Queríamos saber si lo que vimos en casa era más que un juego.-Lyserg enarcó una ceja sin entender.-Se nota que le gustas mucho.-Aseguró Horokeu asintiendo un poco. Lyserg se sonrojo al entender.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que ustedes están juntos? No lo entiendo, se llevaban tan mal.-Ren y Horo se vieron de reojo y una grupal tosedera momentánea se llevó a cabo entre estos dos. Sus sonrojos eran muy notorios y era obvio que algo vergonzoso o x demás estúpido había sido la causa.

-Fue…un accidente u(((u.-Horo fue el primero hablar. Ren caminó un poco tratando de bajar su sonrojo con un poco de actividad ajena al hecho.

-Estábamos peleando y…-

-¡MALDITO CABEZA DE…!-

**¡SPLASH!**

Un pelilargo enojado y un ainu por demás divertido con la pelea, ahora, en medio del agua que los jalaba río abajo. Ren suspiro sin darles importancia.

-Y pasó. No fue nada del otro mundo.-

-Entiendo u.u.-

-¿Tienes hambre?-Ren vio a un Lyserg meditabundo. Lo movió del hombro y este le sonrió asintiendo.-Cuéntame acerca de…-

-Sabes que no existe ¬u¬.-

-¡Hablaba del viaje, del viaje! u.ú.-

Y así ambos emprendieron hacia algún puesto de comida o restaurante cercano a saciar su hambre mientras que charlaban animadamente. xD Por otro lado, en alguna parte de la orilla del río de Fumbari, Hao y Horo discutían acerca de sus diferencias y trataban de, bueno, no sufrir las consecuencias.

-¡Ya te dije que fue idea del chino! Yo sólo le ayudé.-

-¡¿Seguro, insecto! ¡Sabes que no estoy jugando!-

Horokeu hizo una mueca y se dedicó a exprimir la camiseta que acaba de quitarse. Hao hacía lo mismo con su camiseta sin mangas negra. Sin más con las prendas al hombro tomaron camino en busca de sus lindos y casi sumisos ukes. El pelilargo apretaba la punta de su cabello haciéndolo gotear para después dejarlo libre sobre su espalda. Horo lo vio disimuladamente de reojo mientras sonreía.

-Aunque…-Hao clavó su mirada oscura en él.-…oí acerca de un muchacho que estudiaba con el inglés…-Horo parecía estar recordando algo al tener esa pose de pensador ridículo. Hao lo tomó del cuello, pero el ainu se le escapó empezando a correr mientras reía sin parar. Además, sabía muy bien hacia donde dirigirse.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-

-¡Pues atrápame primero, niñita llorona!-

Y así podemos ver a un par de chicos corriendo semidesnudos a velocidad por las calles asustando a señoras mayores y escandalizando a cuanta chica se les cruzara por enfrente, pero si hablamos de escandalizar…

No, no se cruzaron al serenazgo. u.u

** OwArI **

**¡GRACIAS X LEERNOS!**

**º.:.º.:.º.:.º.:.º**

"**_When The Lights Go Ou" © SmexyGals S.A._**


End file.
